Fun Holidays
by vinegartits
Summary: Clarke and Anya ft. all the fun holidays. PS: I'm a big Clanya fan! :3 Feel free to leave any comments or feedbacks!
1. Comic Book Day

_25th September; Comic Book Day_

 _Clarke and Anya visit the comic book store to relive their childhood and invite their friends and families for a party._

* * *

Clarke and Anya walk down the streets to the nearest comic book store from their apartment. Clarke loved reading comic books when she was little. Her mother, Abby, used to put her under a lot of stress, in hopes that she will do well in academics to become a doctor when she grows up and takes over the hospital that her family opened. Clarke used to read comic books to escape the reality whenever she can. Aside from being able to escape the reality, de-stress and be drawn into the good story telling of the book, she could admire the great art works drawn in comic books. All the fine details were therapeutic to Clarke.

On the other hand, Anya didn't get the chance to read comic books until she was about seventeen. Most of the time she would read comic books passed down from her big brother Lincoln, but sometimes her father would buy her those that she likes. It wasn't until they realised today was Comic Book Day that Anya realised how much she missed reading comic books. She grew up in a poor family, and that means she didn't have the luxury of getting things like comic books.

"We're here." Clarke nudges Anya on the shoulder. A smiled cast upon Anya's face, and let herself be led into the book store by Clarke.

Upon entering, there were many grown ups like Clarke and Anya, but still mostly teenagers and kids. They wonder if the people in the store knew today was Comic Book Day and that was why the store is full of people, or this is just normal. Nevertheless, Clarke and Anya start to wander off by themselves to different parts of the store. Clarke went to the romance section while Anya went to the superhero section.

Moments later, the two meet again at one corner of the store. Anya had a pile of books on her hands while Clarke picked out her all the time favourite romance comic book, excited to show it to Anya.

"What did you pick out?" Anya was the first to ask, while Clarke helps Anya with some of the books.

"This is one of my favourite comic books. It's Blankets, which depicts an innocent longing of first love between these two teenagers. The doodling in the book is adorable and it replicates the adoration I feel towards someone who's special to me." Clarke smiled sweetly, telling Anya with her smile and grin that that _someone_ she mentioned is Anya herself.

They share a quick kiss, not forgetting that they were in a store full of kids and teenagers.

"What 'bout you?" Clarke asks, and looked through some of the books that Anya picked out.

"They are superhero comics." Anya said and Clarke couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You mean Catwoman comics?" Anya didn't realise that most of the comics she picked out were Catwoman comics. Clarke noticed that when she was looking through the books that she helped Anya with.

"Ah, didn't realise I picked out most of the Catwoman comics. I really like her because she is very strong-willed and independent. I always wanted to be a Catwoman when I was little, although my mom didn't like it because she's a cat burglar." Anya looked down, feeling embarrassed while Clarke only laughed and placed a kiss on Anya's cheek. She thought it was cute that her girlfriend used to be obsessed with Catwoman.

They decide which comics to get, mostly Clarke helping Anya to choose because the older blonde couldn't decide which ones among the pile of Catwoman comics that she picked out that she should buy. They paid for the books and head back to their apartment to get ready for the party in the evening.

* * *

Clarke and Anya were supposed to get ready for the party and decorate the house after returning from the store, but they got lazy and decide to read Blankets together on the couch while cuddling. It was Anya's first time reading it so all the 'aww' were endless from her. Clarke read it almost half a dozen times so she was familiar with the storyline. Instead of focusing on the book, she was focused on Anya instead.

After reading the comic book, they decide it's really time to get ready as they wouldn't want their guests to come to an unorganised party. Clarke was in charge of setting the table with shot glasses and their collection of tequila and other kinds of strong liquor. Anya was in charge of food, where she uses the pages from one of the Catwoman comic book that they bought to make cones to hold snacks like Cheetos.

When they are done and made sure that everything's set up, Anya was the first to head to their bedroom to change into her comic character outfit. After about ten minutes or so, Anya wore a full, black leather, sleeveless jumpsuit that revealed her beautiful toned slim arms. Her dirty blonde hair was swept to her right shoulder and Clarke could not take her eyes off Anya.

"You're beautiful, babe." Clarke pulled Anya into her arms and pressed a kiss onto her kissable lips.

"Thanks. Now go change."

Clarke came out of the bedroom after a little over five minutes. Her hair was tied up into two pony tails, in white/red raglan tee, red and blue shorts with matching jacket.

 _Harley Quinn. Damn._ Were all that Anya was thinking about.

"Talk about being beautiful." Anya snake an arm around Clarke's waist and pulled her closer. They rest their foreheads against each other's until firm knocks broke their moment.

They opened the door and stood outside their apartment are Lincoln, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Lexa and Costia. They are dressed in their own favourite comic book characters. Lincoln as Batman, Raven as Black Widow, Bellamy as Captain America, Octavia as Wonder Woman, Lexa as Jessica Jones and Costia as Thor Girl.

"I knew you'd be Batman!" Anya let go of Clarke and jumped onto Lincoln, making him piggy back her.

"And I knew you'd be Catwoman!" Lincoln managed to shake Anya off, almost making her fall onto the ground but luckily she was about to find her balance before her face meets the ground.

The group sit around the dining table, eating the food that Anya and Clarke made together. There were a variety of selection - chicken pot pie, beef lasagna, turkey casserole and a big bowl of salad on the side.

Anya introduced Lincoln to Clarke when she brought her over to her house for a family dinner, Anya was introduced to Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Lexa when they have a get together lunch. That was how they get to know each other. Subsequently when they meet together, Lexa brought her long time girlfriend Costia with her and Lincoln and Octavia fell in love after getting to know each other after the lunch and dinner dates.

"Shall we play some games?" Octavia asks, after an hour of Netflix and chill on the couch while drinking some wine.

"Beer pong? Clarke and I bought superhero cups and shot glasses." Anya suggested, the others nod their heads vigorously.

Anya, Raven, Lexa and Bellamy are one team and Clarke, Lincoln, Costia and Octavia are one team.

Anya is up for the first throw, and she succeeds in landing the ball in the first cup of Clarke's team. Clarke volunteered to drink the first one and Lincoln is up for the second throw.

Lincoln missed the second throw and when it was Raven's turn, she missed the third throw as well. Clarke took the fourth throw and the ball landed in one of the cups of Anya's team. Anya downed the beer and it was Lexa's turn.

The game went on and Anya's team won. They were left with one cup while Clarke's team has no cups remaining. Except for Anya, Lincoln and Bellamy, the others were dead drunk as after the game, they had a bottle of tequila together. Anya told them they could stay over since they were all pretty drunk and they have guest rooms in their apartment. After putting Clarke to bed and helping Lexa, Costia, Raven and Octavia into the other guest rooms, the trio offered to help Anya clean up their living room and kitchen.

They were supposed to be doing something Superhero related, given that they were in superhero costumes, but none of it really matters because they got to spend time together and catch up with each other's lives. Frankly, the Comic Book Day was just an excuse for them to get together and talk about life.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to leave a comment or feedbacks!


	2. Love Note Day

_26th September; Love Note Day_

 _Anya left Clarke several notes, making sure that she knows how much Anya loves her._

* * *

"Nah, sorry Ravs. Girlfriend made lunch for me today." Clarke took out the lunch box that Anya handed her in the morning before they left for work. Anya specifically told her not to open it until it's lunch time. Clarke did what she was told and she honestly couldn't wait to find out what's in the lunch box.

Raven rolled her eyes, and left to find the other colleagues to have lunch with her, of course not forgetting to knock Clarke on her forehead before leaving. Clarke laughed at her friend, before clearing her table to make space for the huge lunch box.

In the lunchbox has two mini sandwiches, some fruits that consist of cherry tomatoes, kiwi and Clarke's favourite strawberry, a small portion of garlic rice and even a milk pudding for dessert. Clarke smiled, thinking about how detailed Anya was. In between the sandwiches, Clarke noticed a small note.

 _You make my world complete, I love you_

Clarke was smiling so widely her cheekbones could reach her forehead. She kept the note safely into her file, only to find a note with a familiar handwriting. She took it out and read the note, _I can't wait for you to be back home so I can look at you and keep you in my eyes._ Clarke didn't realise how much she was smiling and that her eyes were becoming glassier. She wondered what did she do to have Anya in her life. She fished out her phone from her handbag and quickly typed a message to her girlfriend.

[Clarke G.] care to explain where you got all the time to write those notes for me?

[Anya W.] you don't have to know ;)

[Clarke G.] i feel like a horrible girlfriend

[Anya W.] you're not, Clarke, you know that

[Clarke G.] do you want something fancy to drink tonight? i could grab something nice on the way home

[Anya W.] hmm, pinot would be good

[Clarke G.] done

[Clarke G.] remember to eat your lunch, okay?

[Anya W.] you're getting very long winded

[Anya W.] did you learn that from Abby?

[Clarke G.] oh shush, you're ruining all the good vibes here

[Anya W.] sorry, babe

[Anya W.] apparently only Lincoln thinks I'm funny

[Clarke G.] don't worry, you're funny to me too

[Anya W.] aww

[Clarke G.] Anya?

[Anya W.] hm?

[Clarke G.] i love you

[Anya W.] love you too, babe

Clarke finished her lunch quickly and got back to work in hopes that she could get all her work done before five so she can get home earlier.

* * *

Upon entering her shared apartment with Anya, Clarke noticed a note on the mirror on her left. _I think of you with every step I take._ She continued walking until she's at the living room. There was a note on the couch, as Clarke had expected. _I enjoy being a couch potato every Sunday, but I enjoy spending time with you on this couch watching netflix and chill more._ Clarke smiled, and now she was wondering where the older woman could be.

"Anya? I'm home." Clarke shouted across the living room, and Anya's head pops out from the bedroom.

"Hey," Anya stood by the door in only her oversized t-shirt and her dirty blonde hair tied into a messy bun. The shirt made Anya's legs look incredibly long, and Clarke made her way towards her girlfriend. She snaked her arms around Anya's waist, only to feel Anya's nipples pressed against her, making her realise Anya wasn't wearing any bra. Clarke could feel her bottom getting warm, but Anya pulled her into their bedroom. "Come here."

After Anya closed the door, there was yet another note sticked there. Clarke took the note down and read it, _I will love you all of my life._

"I will love you all of my life, too." Clarke wrapped her arms around Anya's neck, and the older woman slowly led Clarke to the bed. Anya lay on the bed with Clarke on top of her.

"Now let me make love to you." Clarke helped Anya take off her t-shirt, and Clarke could not take her eyes off of Anya. Her beautifully tanned skin, toned abs and arms made her even wetter than she already is. Clarke kissed her way down from Anya's neck to her womanhood. By the time Clarke reached there, Anya was moaning and arching her back. Clarke spread Anya's legs and positioned herself between them. Clarke's tongue slowly but skilfully circle around Anya's clit, making the woman moan even louder. Clarke went back to Anya and kissed her, licking Anya's lips for entrance which the older blonde gave it to her. Slowly, Clarke inserted two fingers, but her lips never leaving Anya's. As Clarke could feel the walls tightening around her fingers, she inserted another finger and Anya reached orgasm soon after.

Clarke placed a kiss on Anya's forehead, before laying next to her, panting as hard as Anya was panting.

"Be my little spoon." Anya whispered against Clarke's ears, sending chills down her spine. Clarke smiled, and then turned her back against Anya as the older blonde get into her big spoon position. She hugged Clarke from behind, and the younger blonde felt the warmth from Anya's body, which has become her comfort.

"Do you want to check under your pillow?" Anya whispered again, and Clarke slipped an arm under her pillow, finding yet another note from Anya. _I want to dream of you every night. The doors to my dreams are always open, so come by every night._

Clarke turned around, facing Anya. She wrapped an arm around Anya's waist, pulling her closer. So close that their naked bodies are pressed against each other. "You know that you're amazing, right?" Clarke put her hand under Anya's chin, raising her head so that she could place a kiss on those kissable lips.

Anya only smiled, and that is why Clarke love her so much. Every day Clarke will make sure that Anya knows she's appreciated and that she deserves all the love in the world, but Anya always only smiled at her, somehow feeling that it's still not good enough. Her love for Clarke is still not good enough. Clarke wished sometimes Anya could see how much joy she brought Clarke.

* * *

Clarke woke up to the aroma of what smells like steak. She walked to the kitchen and saw the back of the love of her life against the stove. She walked to the older blonde and embraced her from the back. "Hey, would you pass me the plate?" Anya said without looking back, and she could feel Clarke nod against her back.

"Seriously, Anya, another note?" Clarke couldn't contain her smile and excitement as she took the note off the bottom of the plate. _Let us have some steak and talk about all the happy things that we could do together._

Anya placed the steak onto the plate as Clarke put the note in her pocket, careful not to fold it at the corners or crush it.

They sat at the dining table and for the first ten minutes, neither of them talk because they were too hungry. But as Clarke is finishing her steak, she pours two glasses of wine for Anya and for herself. They clink their glasses and each took a sip of their wine before Clarke decides to break the silence, "So, are you going to tell me why you left me so many notes?"

"It's Love Note Day." Anya said, and Clarke only blinked her eyes as it finally made sense now. Anya probably wrote all the notes at the office before coming home and after Clarke left for work, she must've left the notes at the various places the whole morning.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world." Clarke reached for Anya's face across the dining table and placed multiple kisses on her face and not forgetting her lips.

* * *

A/N: Too much fluff, yeah? :3


	3. Crush A Can Day

_27th September; Crush A Can Day_

* * *

Clarke felt a finger poking her back, she continued to crush the empty cans on the floor without looking back while saying, "Go away, Lexa. I don't want to talk to you about your stupid sister." When she heard no response, she kicked the crushed can away and turned back.

"Stupid sister? That's a little harsh."

"Fuck off, Anya fucking Woods." Clarke looked at Anya as if the older blonde stole her favourite toy.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Anya asked while laughing, but Clarke turns around and continue crushing the empty cans.

"The question is, why do _you_ hate me so much? Why are you always so mean to me?" Anya could've swore she saw Clarke's eyes turning glassy and she felt sorry and ashamed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think that Abby would take that text seriously. I was pulling a prank on you. I'm sorry, okay? I don't hate you Clarke."

Clarke let the tears roll down her cheeks as she sat on the floor. Anya sighed, and sat in front of Clarke as she put the trash bag on the floor. She rubbed small circles on the younger blonde's back, surprised she didn't move away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then tell me why do you always say and do mean things to me? From the day we met in school, you broke my glasses and called me ugly. Whenever me, you and Lexa hang out, you always do mean things to me. You borrowed my phone saying you need to text your friend, but you changed all my contact names to fucking Game of Throne names. There were so many things you said about me that made my heart break. But this time, you texted my mum saying I'm smoking weed. You made her think I was _really_ smoking weed and broke her trust for me. Sometimes I really hate you, Anya."

Anya was about to say something when Lexa called out for Clarke. Anya knew she was in big trouble because Clarke must have texted her.

"You're so dead, Anya Woods." Lexa pulled her older sister up by her ear but Anya stopped her, "Wait, wait! I just want to give Clarke something."

"I don't know why you're crushing cans, but a few of my friends were over at my place last night for some drinks. I have some empty cans, here. Go ahead and pretend they're me and crush them flat."

Lexa crouched down so that she is on the same level as Clarke, "Don't worry. I will teach this idiot a lesson. I love you, okay?" Lexa placed a kiss on her best friend's forehead before dragging Anya back into the house just down the street from Clarke's.

.

.

.

"Anya, seriously?" Lexa removes a strand of hair from her face while looking at the older woman currently sat on the couch.

"What? I thought it wasn't a big deal..." Anya shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why didn't I ever tell you not to mess with Abby. I hate myself." Lexa sat next to Anya, "I know you like Clarke. But it's enough, Anya. I told you so many times that she isn't fond of anyone now. Why do you always have to make yourself look like a jerk in front of Clarke? I don't understand."

Anya lean on the couch holding her head. She didn't know what to say. To tell the truth or lie again to Lexa. When Lexa and Clarke were in Year 1 of college and Anya in Year 3, they met for the first time when Lexa brought Clarke along to the Woods sisters' lunch date. The younger Woods knew Anya took a liking to Clarke the first time they'd met, and she also knew Clarke was kind of fond of Anya. She just didn't know why Anya was always so mean to Clarke.

"You know I won't judge you, A. Let down your guards and let me in your little heavy heart, will you?" Lexa took Anya's hands down and made the older woman face her.

"I like Clarke, yes. And I'm insecure about it. I didn't think Clarke will return the feelings, so I keep being mean to her so that I could get her attention. And I know that text to Abby was fucked up and I'm fucked. I know. Lex, tell me how to fix this, please." For the first time, Lexa could see desperation in Anya's eyes. The confident, positive and composed Anya Woods never showed an ounce of desperation.

"Just go to her, apologise and tell her what you said to me. Don't try to be funny, An. Be serious. She'll forgive you." Lexa pulled Anya in for a hug before the older Woods left for Clarke's.

.

.

.

When Anya arrived at Clarke's semi-detached, she wasn't at the lawn anymore, but the cans that Anya brought was all crushed. She walked towards the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened after three knocks, Abby behind the door.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?"

"I'm here to see Clarke." Anya said politely and even offered a smile. Abby offered one back before inviting Anya in.

"I don't think she's in the mood to see anyone, though."

"Can I just try at her door? If she won't talk to me I'll leave."

"Sure." Abby walked Anya to Clarke's room at the second floor and left Anya alone to talk to her daughter who is still angry at being grounded.

Anya knocked on the door, and she could sense Clarke's fury.

"I'm not hungry, mom!"

"It's me, Anya."

"Get lost, Anya. Don't make me go out there and shove you out of the house. I might just push you down the stairs and kill you."

Anya sighed, "Please, Clarke. I promise that I'll leave if you want me to after I said my piece and never appear in front of you again."

Anya could hear footsteps approaching and seconds later the door was opened. Clarke's blonde hair was resting on her shoulders and she was in her pyjamas although it was mid day.

"What? You have five minutes." Clarke leaned against the door frame.

"That's enough." Anya smiled and let out the breath she didn't know that she was holding all along. "You asked why I was always so mean to you. Well, the truth is, I'm fond of you the first day you joined Lex and I for lunch. I mean I really do like you. As in I have romantic feelings for you. I was mean to you because I thought that you'd think if I'm nice to you, I could be nice to everyone and anyone, then you wouldn't feel special. I was mean to only you because I want your attention. Remember I always told Lex that I want to walk you home so that I can be mean to you for awhile more and that I love it when you're angry and looks like an angry bird? I really did want to walk you home. I love walking you home and see your reach home safely, knowing you'd be out of danger. I'm sorry you thought I hated you. But in all honesty, I love you. I'm really sorry, C."

"Dumbass. Why can't you just tell me that you like me? I hated you so much."

"You're beautiful, Clarke. You were never once ugly to me." Anya stepped closer to Clarke, "Can I hug you?"

Clarke tip toed and hugged Anya tightly for a few moments. The shorter woman pulled away and kissed Anya on her cheeks.

Anya put her hand over the spot that Clarke kissed, "What does this mean?" The slightest shade of pink appeared on Anya's cheeks.

"It means I like you too." Clarke wanted to walk back into her room but Anya managed to grab her by her arm.

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Only if you promise not to be mean to me anymore."

"I promise!" Anya answered in less than a second and was jumping up and down like a little girl who got Barbie as a birthday present.

Clarke led Anya into her room and both immediately cuddle each other on the bed. Anya never thought Clarke would be in her arms. She thought it was all over when Clarke had her outburst earlier in the morning. She occasionally placed kisses on the top of Clarke's head and the younger blonde would place butterfly kisses on Anya's neck.

Anya tightened her embrace around Clarke's waist as she broke the silence, "I still want to know why you were crushing cans earlier, though."

Clarke laughed, remembering how she pretended all the cans were Anya and crushed them flat, "It's Crush a Can day, dumbass."


End file.
